Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cup holder for a vehicle capable of allowing a user to recognize a temperature of the cup holder at the outside, thoroughly preventing accidents or injuries due to user's inattention, such as a burn, or the like, and efficiently managing an energy usage for cooling and heating the cup holder.
Description of Related Art
In installing a cooling and heating cup holder in a vehicle, the cup holder may be installed in a compact space by using a thermoelectric element according to the related art. However, an accident such as a burn due to a user's inattention, or the like may be caused by the use of the thermoelectric element and it is not easily distinguished whether the cup holder is in a cooled state or a heated state.
Therefore, in order to solve these problems, it was required to allow a user to recognize the state of the cup holder by using a color of light and prevent the accident such as the burn, or the like. In addition, it was also required to increase aesthetic beauty by implementing the above-mentioned need using a specific design of only the cup holder rather than a simply switch lamp.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.